DEADLAND- Part 1
by Greg Stubbs
Summary: Cave Creek, Arizona in the year 2018. A bike-gang leader gets stranded in the desert and encounters several creatures made by Umbrella's viruses. But Umbrella is already dead, so what is the cause? This is only part 1, part two comin soon.


  
  
  
  
  
D E A D L A N D  
  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
October, 2018  
Cave Creek, Arizona   
  
[i]Umbrella is dead....or is it?[/i] It is now the year 2018, twenty years after it had been discovered that the pharmaceutical company Umbrella had been creating biological weapons, ruining and ending a countless amount of lives. Back in 1998, the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members, among other survivors, began raging war against the immoral company. After much effort and many unexpected twists and turns along the way, the group of survivors eventually took it down. All of Umbrella and its sinister goals are now a thing of the past, and the heroes that defeated it have gone down in history with honor.   
  
However, after all these years, the last remnants of Umbrella still remain, waiting in the shadows to awaken...   
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
On the abandoned freeway 17, Isaac White stood, slowly breaking into a cold sweat because of his nervousness. He was the leader of Neo-Hazard, a controversial bike gang that traveled all around central Arizona. A street-battle with a rival gang had been brewing that night, and Isaac was both dreading and anticipating it. While standing with his shiny, black bike at his side, the pale, dark-haired teenager nervously watched the northernmost entrance of the freeway where the enemy would appear. There were four other bikers in his gang that he led, three of which were guys and then a girl. They were not only fellow bikers, but Isaac considered them to be good friends as well.  
The others would joke here and there, trying to take their minds off of the battle that was to come. Isaac was never able to do this however, for he knew that it would be only a few minutes before his life would be at great risk of ending. Reaper, Hazard's worst and most feared enemy who practically ran the area, would shoot out of the black desert at any second, aiming to completely slaughter each and every one of them. After inspecting the entrance to the freeway through his small, black, night-vision glasses, Isaac turned his head and briefly looked over to the rest of the bikers that made up Neo-Hazard.   
Standing to the left of him was Dan, a tall, nineteen-year-old delinquent, with long blond hair, and a criminal record about a mile long. Isaac thought of him as a good guy, but he did have a mean streak, and you didn't want to get on his bad side. Behind Dan was Noel, the youngest and most cheerful one in the gang. A redhead who was only around fifteen years old, Noel was brave, and able to perform very well in skirmishes with other gangs, despite his age.   
Then there was a black biker named Nick, who actually preferred to be called by his last name, Sullivan. He was a tough biker who was very friendly and has been best friends with Isaac since they were in elementary school. Furthest away from Isaac was Serena, a feisty and often obnoxious blond girl who had been in the gang just as long as Isaac had. While Isaac didn't mind her, she seemed to think very little of him. He could never quite figure out why, but his best guess was that when Willis, the former leader of Neo-Hazard, had decided to quit, he chose Isaac to be the leader over her.  
[I]Tough break, but no reason to treat me like shit.[/I]  
And then there was Isaac himself. Isaac was a reckless, light-hearted, and confident seventeen-year-old. He had quite a criminal record of his own, and him and the police weren't exactly on the best of terms. Isaac had been the leader of Neo-Hazard for nearly a year now, and was almost a prodigy when it came to building and riding motorcycles. While the others considered him to be a good leader in general, they sometimes would confuse his bravery with stupidity, mostly because of his constant risk-taking.  
"Hey, lighten up man." Noel sneered to Isaac, noticing how nervous and serious he appeared. "Well take them fuckers down, just like we do everyone else. Heh, remember how nervous we were before we went up against the Dragons? They ended up being a couple of pussies. "  
Isaac looked over with a solemn expression and replied, "Yeah, well the Dragons were a bunch of guys who were so hooked-up on ecstasy and heroin that they could barely sit on their bikes right. Reaper never loses, and aims to kill any bastard who opposes them. A different situation completely."  
Noel and the others knew that Isaac wasn't exaggerating. The Reaper gang was responsible for starting the huge riot that ended up taking most of the police force down, causing anarchy to consume the entire city.  
A few more minutes past, the cool breeze blowing past the five bikers as the glowing full moon shone down upon the desert around them. The wind was constant, causing Isaac's black pullover to flap back and forth. They were at least an hour away from the big city. The area that they were in now had used to be very congested and lively itself. However, because of new laws passed to conserve the desert, all of the buildings were torn down, leaving an empty and almost creepy wasteland. The good part was that there were hardly any police officers around because most of the crimes were committed in the depths of the city. Thus, it's a perfect place for street-battles.  
Behind them a faint humming sound started up, gradually becoming louder and louder. Isaac was pulling out his heavy crowbar from his bike when he heard Dan scream with surprise.  
"Behind us!!!!!!!" He exclaimed at the top of his lungs.  
Isaac quickly hopped onto his jet-black bike, its engine flaring as he skillfully did a 180-degree turn. The others did the same as several masked bikers came zooming toward them, their weapons ready.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
[I]Shit, I could've sworn we were looking in the right direction![/I] Isaac thought to himself with shock and frustration. He did expect to be outsmarted at some point, however. The Reaper gang was considered the strongest and most deadly gang in Arizona for good reason.  
Isaac and the others sped along the freeway, the approaching enemies' skull-masks becoming more and more visible under the dim streetlights. He tightly held his crowbar in his right hand, the powerful wind causing his dark hair and pullover to whip around violently. Sullivan was riding a few feet in front of him, as Noel, Dan, and Serena were behind.  
The evil, skeleton-like bikers were now easily within view, apparently doing just what Isaac's gang was- rushing forward with their weapons ready. They were some crazy bastards, as Isaac had always known. He didn't want to even think about it, but it was quite obvious that any of the bikers in his gang could easily get killed, even himself.  
[i]Shit. This could be the end of Hazard all together. The Reaper gang has yet to lose a battle.[/i]   
The time had come to fight, as the two gangs were now only seconds away from colliding into each other. HUMMMMMMMMMM!! Was all Isaac could hear has he focused in on the nearest Reaper and swung his crowbar with all of his might.  
"Suck this!!!" Isaac barked as he nailed the approaching masked biker in the side of the head. At the exactly same second, the Reaper knicked Isaac in the face, causing little pain. Isaac then saw a flash of blood squirt through the cracks of his enemy's rubber mask. He kept his eyes on the Reaper, quickly looking behind to see him lose focus and fall off of his bike, his already bloody head smashing against the pavement.  
[i]That's one bastard down.[/i]  
All of the sudden, to Isaac's dismay, the night-vision of his glasses faded out, switching to normal vision. It seemed that the Reaper had managed to damage them as he passed by.  
[i]God dammit![/i]  
He then looked to his left and saw Sullivan doing another 180-degree turn toward where the remaining Reapers had past.   
[i]SCCREEEEECCHH!![/i]Isaac did the same.  
Upon turning around, another Reaper, wearing an ugly, black skeleton mask with long dirty hair, was speeding toward Sullivan and Isaac with blazing speed. The biker aimed to take them down as he flipped around a large metal chain. Sullivan didn't let his guard down, however, and he held out his own deadly weapon, a wooden 2 by 4.  
CRACCK!! Isaac looked on with excitement as Sullivan cracked the crazed Reaper directly in the face with the piece of hard wood. Blood and wooden splinters sprayed everywhere as the enemy biker let go of his chain and flew backwards off of his bike in a blur.  
Isaac and Sullivan were now facing north, the same direction they were facing before the Reapers arrived. The streetlights flashed overhead as Isaac caught a glimpse of the enemy gang, as well as Noel, Serena, and Dan, shoot off the right edge of the freeway, into the desert.  
"That way!" Sullivan shouted and pointed toward the edge of the freeway where the others flew off. Isaac had already seen it however, and after a few seconds the two of them zoomed off the edge themselves, easily landing the 30-foot jump. Their rubber tires bounced hard against the desert sand.   
After landing, Isaac and Sullivan sped across the dark desert, dirt flaring up behind their custom-built motorcycles. BRRRRRRRRRRR!! Went the engines of their bikes, blaring out the few other sounds that could otherwise be heard. The abandoned freeway could be seen in Isaac's rear-view mirror, eventually getting smaller and smaller. They were now heading north, far into the depths of the open desert.   
Isaac peered into the darkness at all of the bikers that were in front of him. Far up ahead, he could see Dan riding side by side with another Reaper. Serena and Noel were too far ahead to be seen. Dan appeared to be struggling to stay on his bike as the enemy slugged him repeatedly in the face. Isaac held the acceleration down as hard as he could in order to catch up and help Dan out, but it just wasn't possible. Dan and the Reaper were too far ahead.  
  
[i]Faster, you piece of shit![/i]  
Isaac and Sullivan continued to follow along the dirt road, still trying to catch up with the rest of the bikers. The freeway was now completely out of sight, and the desert was extremely dark. The only exceptions were the headlights of their motorcycles and the dim moonlight.  
Isaac could still see Dan, but it seemed like Noel and Serena had vanished ever since they left the freeway. Isaac looked to his right to check on Sullivan, but to his suprise, Sullivan wasn't there anymore. Isaac looked behind in hopes of seeing him, but the small desert path behind him was filled with pitch-blackness.  
Confused, Isaac looked forward again, just soon enough to see Dan get knocked hard off of his bike. Blood sprayed out of his head has as Dan nearly did a complete back flip in the air. His body then plopped hard against the sand, causing dust to shoot over him. It was a painful-looking fall. The group of Reapers continued along the desert path as Isaac rode up to where Dan lay.   
SCREEECH! Isaac skidded to a halt. The Reapers rode further away, possibly in pursuit of Noel and Serena. Isaac leapt off of his black bike and left it lying in the middle of the dirt path. He ran up to Dan and kneeled by his body, not pleased at what he was looking at.  
"Dan! Are you alive?!" Isaac asked worriedly, his voice shaky. Dan lay on the rocky dirt as blood leaked out of his forehead. The rest of Dan's face was all bruised up as he faced the star-less sky with a blank expression on his broken face. His bike was lying in some bushes nearby. Isaac reached down and checked his pulse. Still alive. He was apparently unconscious.  
[i]Great. Dan is knocked out, Sullivan disappeared into thin air, and who the hell knows where Serena and Noel are?[/i] Isaac thought bitterly to himself. Just as he feared, his gang was losing...very badly.  
Just as Isaac stood up and walked a few feet toward his black bike, he heard the familiar humming of motorcycles again. He looked forward to where the Reapers had rode away. In a split second, yet another one of the evil, masked bikers could be seen zooming down the desert path, back from where he had come. The Reaper was heading straight for Isaac. Isaac hurried to get on his bike, but the approaching Reaper was too fast. Before Isaac knew what hit him, a lead pipe flashed towards his black night-vision glasses.   
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!"  
The last thing Isaac could hear was the screeching laughter of the Reaper as his body dropped lifelessly to the desert sand. His mind engulfed by darkness.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Uggghh."  
Isaac was lying motionlessly on the desert floor where he had been knocked down. He slowly opened his eyes under his glasses. The only thing he could think about was the intense pain in the side of his head. He did not want to move at all, for he was wounded as well as exhausted. Isaac knew that he couldn't just lay there forever, though.  
He slowly stood up and touched his head. He could feel the blood dripping down to his neck, but luckily the pain wasn't bad. The lead pipe seemed to have simply grazed the side of his head. Apparently the Reaper didn't manage to hurt him as badly has he intended. Isaac looked down at his illuminating wristwatch. It was 11:09 PM.   
[I]Lets see... the brawl with the Reapers began at about 8:45 PM, so I've been out for nearly two and a half hours.[/i]  
He kept his hand on the moist, throbbing wound and looked down at his bike.  
[i]Well I may have lost my team, but my bike is still with me.[/i]  
Speaking of which, Isaac slowly looked over to where Dan's body was. He was so dizzy that he had to walk a few steps closer in order to see clearly.   
[i]Fuck.[/i]  
Strangely, Dan's body had disappeared. In Dan's place was a whole lot of dried up blood, which was spread all over the sand and rocks. His bike was still there, however, untouched. Isaac turned around and lifted his own bike up, wondering what the hell he was going to do now. It seemed strange that Dan would regain consousness all of the sudden and just walk away into the desert.  
Any other gang leader would've ditched the rest of their gang there and then, and head back to the city to get a new gang together. But, Isaac just couldn't bring himself to do it. It was going to suck serious ass, but Isaac was going to have to ride through the desert and find all four of them, dead or alive. He got onto his bike and turned on the ignition, causing a booming sound to break the desert's cold silence. The blood continued to drip onto Isaac's shoulder as he took off and headed further north.  
It irritated Isaac to think of how badly his gang had performed earlier. Neo-Hazard was now probably over. All of the other members were now either missing, dead, or both.  
[i]Goddamn, you guys. You could've done better than that. You kicked ass when we fought off those jackass police officers a month back.[/i] Isaac thought to himself, grinning about how badly the policemen were beaten. It was apparent that he was generally considered a bad guy, as he knew he was. After running out on his abusive parents, getting arrested a countless amount of times for vandalism and burglary, and then joining Neo-hazard a while back, Isaac was not at all a contributing citizen to society, but feared throughout the city.  
After riding down the dirt road for a few minutes, a dog-like creature leapt into the middle of the dirt road, right in front of Isaac's bike. He thought he was going to have a heart attack.  
SCREEEEECH!!! Isaac hit the breaks and skidded to a halt yet again in an attempt to avoid hitting the animal. Dust floated in the chilly air as his tires rubbed against the rocky sand and his bike stopped moving. He gasped loudly as he sat on his motorcycle, waiting for the dust to slowly clear away. When it finally did, Isaac looked at the usual, empty dirt road. The coyote, or whatever it was, had ran off.  
[I]But now without leaving its dinner behind...[/i]  
To Isaac's disgust lay an amputated forearm in the middle of the road. He got off of his bike and walked over to the severed limb to get a better look. The skin was rotted and parts of it were peeling off, revealing a yellowish bone matter underneath. The animal had apparently been chewing on it.  
"Ugggh." Isaac mumbled with disgust as he got turned around and started back towards his bike.  
To his horror and suprise, the dog-creature jumped back out of the bushes, right in front Isaac's bike. It then stood in the middle of the road and stared straight at him, revealing huge, blood-covered fangs.   
[i]This was no ordinary coyote. It was basically a half-skeleton.[/i] Isaac thought. Half of its face was torn off revealing part of its skull. A bloody eyeball hung out of its empty eye-socket. Isaac was both disgusted and suprised as he could easily see the coyote's bloody ribs where skin and fur should've been.   
[i]Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr[/i]Went the coyote, a mixture of blood and drool dripping down its rotted cheek, onto the dirt. Isaac hurried to get back on his bike and ride away, but it wasn't going to be so easy. Right when he sat down, the coyote growled loudly and jumped up into the air. It managed to fly over the bike's handlebars and directly into Isaac. Isaac fell backwards onto the dirt as the coyote went with him.  
Upon landing, the coyote-creature tried to bite at Isaac's face, but Isaac held the creature's neck and was barely able to hold it back. The coyote shuffled around violently as Isaac continued to hold its moist fur. After a few seconds, Isaac gathered all of his strength and thrust the wild creature off of him.  
[i]As if it wouldn't had sucked enough if I had been attacked by a normal coyote.[/i]  
As the coyote got back on its feet, Isaac did as well and slowly backed up toward his bike where the crowbar was. The coyote growled and drooled some more and Isaac slowly kneeled down and grabbed the heavy weapon.  
The bloodthirsty coyote-creature then began sprinting toward Isaac again, itching to take a big juicy bite out of him. Immediately afterward and not a second sooner, Isaac swung his metal crowbar straight into the coyote's forehead, shattering the top of its skull. The creature yelped loudly as it fell to its side, blood pouring out of its head. It slowly got on its feet again, this time in great pain as its blood oozed down its face.  
Isaac stayed on his guard as the coyote leapt up a second time, trying to bite his face off. CRACCK!!! The attack wasn't successful however, as Isaac whipped the animal hard across its bloody face. The coyote fell hard to the dirt next to Isaac's bike. It convulsed violently in a puddle of its own blood as its life slipped away seconds later.   
Isaac looked down at the horrible corpse as he gasped deeply, still not believing that such a creature had existed, and that he'd managed to kill it. He noticed that the animal's skin had been in a process of putrefying and rotting off.   
"Uuggh. Fuckin disgusting." Isaac mumbled.  
The only thing that Isaac could think of that was similar to this was a picture in an old newspaper that he had once seen. The picture showed a rotting carcass of some kind of scientist, which had something to do with the whole "S.T.A.R.S. vs. Umbrella" fiasco that took place twenty years ago. Isaac didn't know much about the whole situation, however. He wasn't even alive when it all happened. He did know that zombies and other creatures were involved though, and that some town named Raccoon City had something to do with it.  
[i]But that whole thing has been over for quite some time now, it has nothing to do with this...right?[/i]  
Isaac's uncertain thoughts were cut off as he heard rustling footsteps behind him. He spun around nervously, expecting to be attacked by another wild coyote. Instead he saw a human-like figure trying to make its way to the dirt road where Isaac stood. He just stood and watched the figure stagger along as he began to realize who he was looking at.  
[i]Long trench coat, messy blond hair, bleeding... it was Dan.[/i]  
Relief swept over Isaac as Dan continued coming toward him. He appeared to be very dizzy and uncoordinated. Because of his injury, most likely.  
"Hey Dan, you're alive! But, why'd you wander off like that?" Isaac asked in a cheerful tone. Dan just continued his approach, completely ignoring Isaac's question.  
"Well, its okay, Dan. Get back to your bike and then we'll head back to the city after finding the others." Isaac continued, hoping that Dan was understanding him.  
Dan was finally only a few feet from Isaac, enabling him to be seen better.   
[i]Uh.... what the fuck?[/i]  
Isaac stared into Dan's face and saw that most of it was ripped off. Blood was all over his long blond hair and his clothes. Isaac backed up slowly and saw that he only had one arm. Dan reached toward him with his one arm and moaned loudly.  
"Maaaaaaaaaahh" went Dan, as he reached toward Isaac, trying to eat him alive.  
  
  
  
Part 2 coming soon...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
